I'm Okay (Not)
by felicialovescats
Summary: Because I thought that I'm okay, But tears were threatening to fall. We are just two normal human that had fallen in love. Oh I'm not okay.


Hello. More notes down there, so I'll let you enjoy the story first.

^.^

* * *

'Artie! Wanna go and have a drink with us?' Alfred F. Jones ran to his boyfriend who was reading a novel while waiting for him. Well, he would deny that he was waiting for him, but Alfred knew the truth.

Alfred jumped on to the unsuspecting Brit before he could react and stole his book away.

'Alfred F. Jones! You are not a child any longer! Return me my book this instance and cease this nonsense!' Arthur Kirkland yelled, struggling to have his book back but was facing difficulties. Namely, the heavy weight on him.

_I was just getting to the exciting part, damnit!_

Alfred laughed and gave his lover a kiss, which was returned, as he had expected. 'Oh you know how I love it when you talk like that, Artie!'

Arthur blushed at the lusty look he was given, and then promptly hit him on the shoulder. 'You git! Just give me my book back!' He tried, and failed, to grab his book.

'Nuh huh! Tell me you'll go and drink with us!' The American threw the book to the other end of the room and pinned Arthur under him so he wouldn't run away.

Arthur howled. 'Don't throw books like that!'

'Tell me you'll go!'

'Go where?! With who?!'

'With Francis and Antonio…'

'No!' Arthur glared at Alfred, who was just above him. The other was bigger than him, but Alfred was careful enough to let Arthur breathe easily.

'With Antonio, yes, maybe. With Gilbert, no. With Francis? Not in a million years!' He and Francis were archenemies. So there was no way he'll go out and have a pint with the French.

'Not in a million years… What if I tell you that…' Alfred leaned down and his lips ghosted up Arthur's neck. Arthur shivered. 'If you go with us, you'll have a great, memorable night tonight, with me?' Alfred's smirk was cunning, his blue eyes full with suggestions and lust.

'Wha…what? You can't bribe me with _that…_ Lord knows how long we've gone without any love making….' Arthur's blush intensified as he regained his strength to push Alfred away. But he was way smaller than Alfred, and pushing Alfred away was like a rabbit pushing away a tiger who was hungry.

And boy was Alfred hungry.

Being a boss of one of the greatest record selling companies, Alfred was always busy. With lots and lots of meetings at random hours, not even Arthur, who had a very flexible work time as a songwriter can see him much.

And it was three weeks since their last encounter. And a whole lot longer since their last night together.

'Come one… just a few drinks endure a few of Francis lame jokes and sex innuendos, and I'm all yours tonight.' Seeing that Arthur was still hesitating even though he clearly wanted it, Alfred sighed. Don't get him wrong, he loved his boyfriend's great brain, but sometimes he used it too much when he should be using his heart instead. He leaned towards Arthur's ear and whispered. 'And all of tomorrow… I'll take a day off and I'll do whatever you want tomorrow, what do you say?'

'…Really?'

_Yay… fish on bait. And hooked. _'Of course.' Arthur sighed. He could never say no o his lover, because Alfred knew him so well, and knew just which buttons to push to make him do whatever he wanted.

Arthur should feel scared, but he knew that Alfred would never do anything to hurt him. They had been through so much already before they could finally get together till this point, so neither of them wants to hurt, or be hurted.

They'd went through so much, they wouldn't let anything break them apart.

* * *

Both of them met when Arthur wanted to find a job. Once gotten out of school, Arthur was at first clueless on how he wanted his life to be. Then he met his neighbour's friend while he was humming his own song that he had written.

That friend was actually a singer, and he found out about Arthur's talents. He brought him in, and told him that he could work with him as a song writer. Without anything else to do, Arthur accept.

Then his talents were shared with other singers. But Arthur insisted on working with one singer at a time, without the help of some album company that usually provides the singers their songs. Then again, he didn't care if his works were never recognized (as the singers were not very good at presenting his songs), as long as that it'll help him put the food into his mouth then it's all fine.

But when the singer that Arthur was working for suddenly quit without any notice, he was left jobless. With nowhere else to go, he went to hunt for a job at numerous album companies, just to find one that can tolerate his existence. Then he found the Jones Company.

Jones Company was searching for songwriters that can actually produce nice, great songs as the ones that they had right now were not up to the standards. Arthur shrugged when he heard of this news, and went for the interview.

Alfred F. Jones, the company manager's son, was one of the _bosses _to judge his song writing qualities. He was also the one to clap and shout like a mad person when he heard Arthur singing. That was why Arthur took a liking towards the boy-like man; even though he thought that the American was annoying.

Arthur was paired with Francis Bonnefoy, the rising star of the company. They fought from day to night right until the next day. Some wanted them to be separated just to avoid any trouble caused by their rivalry but Alfred, as their direct boss, kept them together.

Alfred knew that Arthur actually liked how Francis sang his songs as Francis was more experienced than the ones that Arthur had worked before. Francis on the other hand really appreciates Arthur's ability to produce great songs and lyrics (along with the fact that he really liked to make Arthur angry). They just don't like to admit it to each other.

(And Francis was more famous now, with the great songs and his good way of presenting them – along with his great vocals. And more famous means more money, and if compared to calm and peace with money, then… well there's not much competition, is there?)

Then after a while… things happened. Alfred fell in love with Arthur, Arthur was hopelessly clueless, Francis was too observant for his own good, Gilbert and Antonio joined Francis to form a group called the Bad Touch Trio, Alfred finally gathered up his courage and confessed with Arthur, Arthur was shocked but to his surprise he accepted and they became together.

After that came the great drama. They were found out to be lovers, the homophobic society shunned them and Jones company, Alfred's father threatened to kicked Alfred out of the company to regain profit, Alfred decided to kick himself out, Arthur and the Bad Touch Trio followed him, they had a new company named Kines, and they all lived happily ever after…

Not really. In between that and now was some of Arthur and Alfred's worst fights. Days of not meeting each other and days of just wanting to push the other off a building were creating pressure on the two young men. Alfred who was the only boss now for the company was always so busy, and Arthur was also busy writing songs for all the singers under their company (including the BTT, and some other new singers like the Vargas twins) so they hardly had time for each other. Thus there was a lot of tongue lashing, physical fights and angry sex.

Thankfully, Ludwig Beilshmidt, Gilbert's younger brother heard about the lack of people in the Kines Company, and had offered to work for them. Since the workaholic came, Alfred need not have so much work to do, and both of them had made up quite nicely.

Enough said that they had been hurt enough for their life's as gays who are out of the closet. Their new company, due to Arthur's great songs and their singers' vocals, was accepted easily, and there wasn't any more constant worry about their profit.

And, well. Even though there wasn't as much work load as before, Alfred was still the head of the company, so he had to show up for most of the meetings. But Arthur understood that, and was willing to wait for his lover.

After all, love should conquer all, right? Including problems that they faced, and will face.

* * *

In the end, Arthur went to the pub with Alfred, as everybody had expected. Francis, Gilbert and Antonio were already there waiting for them. When they saw the unwilling Brit behind Alfred they broke into grins.

Although they were stars, this was not an ordinary pub. The pub, Behind the Drink, was exclusively for movie stars, pop stars, and those who were very famous. No press would be able to go through the tight security here.

'Why Arthur, I didn't know you like me so much!' Francis joked, walking towards them. He gave both of them a great smile as he fist bumped with Alfred. He chuckled while Arthur scowled.

'I came here not because of you.' He hissed.

'Yeah,' Alfred added. 'He came because I told him I'll be all his tonight and tomorrow...' His mouth of forced to close as Arthur clamped his hand on Alfred's mouth. But Arthur was too late; Francis already heard him and was laughing.

Alfred licked Arthur's palm and he snatched his hand away. 'Ew! Alfred F. Jones, that is so disgusting!'

'Aw, you two lovey-dovey people… How I wish I have a lover…' He twisted around dramatically. 'Oh! The greatness of young love~~'

'Oh, shut up and piss off.' Arthur shoved both of them away and stomped to the bar. 'Rum, thanks.' He ordered.

'Wow, Arthur, you sure? You'd be drunk when you have one glass of rum…' Antonio, who went to his side asked worriedly.

'Yeah, Artie... We're just joking and stuff…' Alfred squeezed his shoulder and hugged him. 'Don't put it into heart, babe…'

'Gah, get off me. I get it; I'll order something less strong, just get off me!' Arthur shrugged Alfred off him and changed his order.

Everybody knew how easy Arthur can get drunk, especially when there's nobody there to stop him. He had low alcohol tolerance – he will get tipsy after the most, three glass of wine. Then when he's drunk, he'll do all sorts of crazy things, and… Well. Let's just say that when he's drunk, even Alfred wouldn't want to be recognized as his friend, not to mention lovers.

As for Arthur, he didn't want to waste his morning being sick and hangover when he could enjoy his time with Alfred. So he easily changed his mind.

It was, if you ignore all the small fights between Francis and Arthur, Gilbert and everybody, Alfred and Francis about Matthew, Alfred's brother, and Antonio's complaint about his lover Lovino, a great night out indeed.

* * *

Alfred carefully guided Arthur out of the pub using the back door – every star knows to never use the front door, no matter where you are.

Arthur was not drunk, just a bit unstable, which was always the case when he went to a pub, or anywhere that provides alcoholic drinks with Francis. He could never back down from a challenge, especially when it's from Francis.

Alfred sighed, exasperated that Arthur, for all those calm images that he put on whenever there's press coming to interview him, would always be the crazy ones when he was with Francis. He would be jealous, but he does know that Francis has a thing with his brother. Not that he'll let him get his brother so easily, but still… Lover, or brother?

Definitely… lover.

'Oh… Alfred… I think I have a song for you… want to… want to hear it…?' Arthur stuttered out, his normally bright emerald eyes now a hazy green. And in the poorly lighted back way, his dirty blonde wasn't even visible. But that voice was definitely his. Only he has such rich voice, and it's a pity that he doesn't really sing. Arthur could sing very well, if he wanted to, that is.

And with a song writer as a lover, you can totally expect a lot of songs that are about them, their love, and Alfred.

'Sure, go ahead…' A drunk and singing nonsense Artie is better than a great, kind but never sings Artie.

Arthur stood straight all of a sudden, causing Alfred who was actually holding him up to almost knock the Brit over. Arthur cleared his throat.

'Blue eyes are all I can see,

Great voice, but don't let him sing,

A big heart, a warm smile,

But the one that I love the most about you,

Is that love you give to me, unconditionally.'

Sometimes, Arthur sang nonsense while he's tipsy, other times though, he's great at touching Alfred's heart, like now.

Alfred wanted to just kiss his Brit right there at that second, but there were now people around them. They were already out of the dark road, and were heading to their car, not far away from the pub.

Usually they would park at their usual spot, but they were quite late today (why, you don't know, won't want to know) so the space were already parked. Fortunately there were spaces available, but they were outside the pub zone, meaning that they will be easily seen by the society.

It was half past midnight, and Francis, who was clever enough to only stick to a glass of his favourite wine, and Alfred who doesn't really like alcohol anyway were the only ones that were sober. Francis assured him that he will bring Gilbert and Antonio safely back home, and let him bring Arthur back earlier.

'Blue like the sky, heart as big as the sea is deep,

Voice so sexy when he said my name,

Oh dear lord!

I want to squeeze him till death!' Arthur continued.

'Okay… not so romantic anymore, Artie…' Alfred deadpanned.

'Oh, and I thought who it was, it's just two faggots getting drunk…' A man said with malice all over his voice. Alfred turned.

The man was almost in his forties. He was leaning against the wall behind them, lighting a cigarette. He glared at them and had a huff. 'I wonder what the world had become, and will soon become, if guys nowadays are so much a loser if they can't get a woman to fuck. Instead they go and find themselves a man.'

Alfred decided to ignore that man. After months of bearing with homophobes, he got used to it. There's always at least one at the meetings that he went, he even knew how to deal with them, professionally – just ignore them, and they'll get bored of you and leave you alone.

But apparently, he forgot to tell Arthur, because Arthur, _oh_ dear Arthur did not like his relationship with Alfred to be said like that. He hated that he could not be with Alfred as easily as a guy to a girl. But that's what had happened to them, before.

And Alfred really didn't want him to be hurt by any homophobic comments. But that could never be helped.

'What do… do you mean by that?!' Arthur hissed. Yes he was tipsy, but he was not that out of it yet. The man's comments were still clear enough in his brain. And that comment hurt him.

The man laughed humorlessly and glared at Arthur from the corner of his eyes. 'Like what I'd just said. You're just a stupid homo who loves a dick up his ass, aren't you?'

Alfred, who was still holding Arthur up felt his lover's body tensed up. Silently he cursed. An angry Arthur was bad; a drunk and angry Arthur is terrible! Why can't the guy just keep his mouth shut?

'Arthur… let's just go, okay?'

'What? Are you afraid? Embarrassed? You should be; you're defying nature itself!' The man grinned viciously.

Alfred ignored him and hulled Arthur forward. The Brit himself was shaking with anger as the green eyes glared at the man.

'Come on, Artie. Ignore him. He's drunk.' Alfred told him. It was true; as they got closer to the man Alfred could smell the strong odor of alcohol from the man. And now due to the ruckus the man had made, there's already others here, waiting for something to happen – like a fight. Lord knows how much they love it if two men fought.

Arthur shook his head and glared at the man. But when his drunken mind finally noticed how they had attracted so many attentions, he relented and nodded. 'Alright.' He shuffled on with Alfred acting as his crutches.

'Coward! You faggots are all cowards! Come on! Fight me, like a man! Even if you like to stick it in the ass, or have it in yours!' The man yelled.

Alfred took Arthur's hand and squeezed. 'Don't listen to him. I love you, and nothing will come between us now, not after all that stuff, okay?'

'…Yes, okay.' Arthur muttered. 'No matter how irritating, how fucking annoying he is, I won't let that affect me. I'm okay.' He nodded to himself. Both of them had never stopped moving, determined to leave the place for good. But there were more and more people standing around them, and Alfred tried to keep their movement as fast as possible, but he was afraid that any sudden move will trigger any attack.

And they do not need any attacks now.

Slowly they made their way towards their car. The crowd was still here, albeit quite far away, but Arthur can still see their contempt against them. There were both men and women, but it was mostly the men that hated them. The few of the women all looked at him with pity, and sadness.

Arthur didn't mind them that much, actually. He understood that they are different, and normal humans usually despise difference, or embrace them. And in this case, it was the first.

'Hmp!' the man snorted. Both of them looked back and saw him standing and leaning heavily against the wall. 'You would think that your love' here he said love like it was some kind of a disease, 'is strong but in the end it's still the same. Me and my wife? We loved each other and yet she divorced me. You? You both will never have that kind of happy ending, because you are both guys! If I can't have it, neither should you! Fucking bastards.'

Arthur couldn't take it anymore. Yes they can refuse to accept that there are, and will always be homosexuals in this world. But they cannot _curse _the relationship between Alfred and Arthur. He will not take it.

'It's your own bloody fault if your wife left you! I love Alfred with all my heart, and I don't I can say the same thing about you! Maybe if you stop drinking your wife come back!' Arthur yelled. 'It's not our fault! So leave us alone!'

Because he was so angry, blood rushed to his brain so quickly that his mind cleared a bit. He grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him to their car. 'Hey Arthur… are you okay?'

_No, you utter fool! _Arthur wanted to yell. He was sad; devastated that nobody seemed to accept the fact that they were just normal human beings that just fell in love with someone that is the same sex as them. He was hurt that someone had told him that they will not be together happily, even though that sounded more like a curse than a statement. He was angry that he could never be with Alfred peacefully, with everyone just being happy for them.

He was hurt yes, but he won't tell Alfred.

So he smiled at his lover. 'Yeah, I'm fine. But still, there is one thing that you can help me…' Arthur stopped and pulled Alfred towards him. They were just a few steps away from their car.

'What…' Alfred managed to speak before Arthur kissed him. His mind went blank, and then he started kissing him back. In his mind there were no other people around them, only Arthur, and the taste of alcohol. He licked Arthur's lower lip, and the Brit opened his mouth. Then he attacked. Time seemed to slow down, and speed up at the same time.

The kiss left them breathless until they had to come up for air. Arthur leaned into Alfred's arms and nuzzled into his neck. They shifted, making Alfred to look at the car while Arthur faced the other man that was talking bad about them just now.

They were all frowning; some of them had even walked away, shaking their heads. The man was there, smoking cigarette, and frowning at Arthur.

Arthur grinned, and pulled away from Alfred. Without any other words, he led Alfred to the car, and they drove away from the pub, leaving all the bad things behind.

* * *

Throughout the car ride, Alfred had asked Arthur if he's alright for god knows how many times. Each time, Arthur just smiled and said that he was fine.

They didn't manage to have some… great time together in bed because just when Arthur saw their bed, he crashed into it, and didn't wake up until it was tomorrow. But they did enjoy the second day together.

Alfred thought that that was it. The man who had verbally attacked them back then was never seen again, because when they told Francis about it (Arthur was grumbling about it, so Francis was curious) the French was so angry he decided to never go there again. Gilbert was now finding a new place for them to celebrate and hang out.

Arthur apologized for making such a fuss (he was the only one who was thinking that he was making a fuss) but they were all equally upset that there was actually people like that in a pub that was so famous (well, they are not technically _in _the pub. But it was almost the same thing…)

So, yes. Alfred thought that it will be over. But still, he can't shake off the feeling that Arthur was still affected by it. Nothing had really changed, but Alfred still want to protect Arthur, cradle him in his arms and not let him out ever again.

He was proven right that Arthur hasn't let it go yet when he was called to the studio by Francis. Arthur had written a new song, and Francis wanted a second opinion.

Alfred went there, expecting Arthur to be there too, but he wasn't. He looked at Francis with confusion. He was given a nodded and was led to a private room. Francis gestured for him to sit as he rummaged for something on his desk.

He pulled out a paper and handed it to Alfred. It was the new song lyrics. Alfred frowned at Francis.

'Read it, then you'll understand.'

So Alfred did. And he was really correct about Arthur being affected by what had happened that day. He put down the paper and worried his lips. 'So what do you want me to do?' Talk to him? But talking too Arthur about things that he didn't want to talk about will b like talking to a stone wall.

'I want you to convince him to sing this song himself. I could, but he knows the feelings underneath this song more than I do. Of course, if he refuses, than I will sing it. But I still think that he would be a better choice.' Francis answered.

'Him? Singing? Yes, he has a great voice, but he hated singing.' Alfred tapped his chin, in thoughts.

'That's why I need you to convince him.' Francis leaned against the table. 'You are the only one who stand a chance at getting thought that thick head of his.' He smiled. 'He's now resting at his own room. You know which, right?'

Alfred sighed and got up. 'Well, I'll try and convince him, alright? But no guarantees.' He stretched and went to search for his lover.

* * *

Arthur was indeed there when Alfred got there. He was reading his book again, and he looked up when he heard the door opening. 'Alfred? What are you doing here?' He thought that his lover was working at the office; why was he at the studio now?

'Hey Artie…' Alfred laughed awkwardly and sat beside Arthur. He gently shoved Arthur to the side so he had more space. Then he took Arthur's book away and placed it on the table. He looked at Arthur's bemused face and sighed.

'Look, we need to talk.'

'About what?'

'That day, at the pub. And about the new song.'

Arthur looked away forcefully. He crossed his arms defensively. 'There's nothing to talk about.' And he had the _even-if-there-is-something-I-will-never-tell-you _face.

Alfred sighed. After so long of being with him, he already knew that this will be Arthur's reactions. But for the sake of them, and for the new song, he had to try.

'Arthur, listen. No,' He grabbed Arthur's arm when the other was trying to stand up and leave the conversation. 'Please, Arthur. There are some things which we can just laugh and let it go. This is not one of them.'

'Yes this is. There is certainly nothing wrong. We dealt with some homophobic people, we left without any injuries. I am fine. You don't need to treat me like some glass angel that will break easily because I'm not!' Arthur turned back to his lover.

'I never said that you are weak and breakable! Never!' Alfred demanded, gesturing wildly as he looked at Arthur's back, horrified that Arthur would even think about that. He had always known that Arthur was a strong guy; he won't break easily. But when he breaks, it's horrible to watch, and will always break Alfred's heart.

Arthur glared at Alfred. 'Yes, you never _said, _but your actions proved that you indeed think that I'm some weakling that needs protection!' Arthur stood up, this time Alfred didn't manage to stop him. He walked to release his frustration. 'You were so careful with me that it hurts just looking at you!'

'That's because I'm afraid!'

'Afraid of what?!'

'Not afraid of what, afraid _for _what. Afraid for you!' Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm just as he walked past him. Arthur's head turned to lay his piercing glance at Alfred.

'I'm afraid that when you knew how many people out there had actually thought of our relationship as disgusting, that it's a sin, you would say that, "you know what, I'm done," Then you'll leave me!'

There was a great pause as both of them devoured this information that Alfred had unexpectedly given.

Arthur slowly knelt in front of Alfred, and took his hand. 'Alfred. Alfred, love.' Alfred looked away, ashamed that he had just blurted out his insecurities, just like that.

He had never meant to let Arthur know that he was always expecting Arthur to leave because being gay is hard, being a famous gay is harder. People out there will always target you, blaming you for everything, even all those ridiculous ones. He knew that Arthur was sensitive to things like these, so he tried to shield Arthur from them all the time.

And yet he failed badly, and now he would definitely leave.

'Please, love. Look at me.' He touched Alfred's cheek gently, and Alfred looked up when he felt the warmth from his cheek.

Alfred was expecting… hell, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it was certainly _not _the loving and sad glance from Arthur.

'My love, I will never leave you. Yes you are infuriating, annoying, too happy-go-lucky, insufferable…' Arthur kissed his cheek. 'But you are the most loving person, the kindest, and the sweetest person I've ever met. How can I ever leave you?'

Alfred leaned forward into Arthur's neck. 'So you won't leave me? Not for these type of things.' He asked.

'Not for these trivial things, no.' Arthur agreed. He shifted, and hugged Alfred.

'And you'll always tell me if I'd done something that you don't like, please. Promise me.' Alfred backed away to see into the pair of emerald eyes.

Their owner nodded. 'Always. No more secrets now.'

'Yeah. Love you, Artie.'

'Love you too, git. Always.'

* * *

After that small talk, when both of them had calmed down from the emotional ride, Alfred asked Arthur about what Francis had proposed to Arthur.

'What? Me? Singing the song?' He frowned. 'But why? Francis can sing it, right?'

'Yeah, but he said that you are more suitable to sing that yourself. You understand the feelings behind that song better than anyone.' Alfred then winked at him. 'Besides, I miss your singing.'

'You'd only heard it once, that first day we met.' Arthur rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, but still. You have a great voice for singing, why don't you sing?'

'Because… Oh, I don't know. Too troublesome?' Arthur shook his head. He used to like singing, but that was before he found his talent in writing songs. Once he started writing songs, the need to sing was not there anymore. He only tried to hum the songs he wrote, just to make sure that he had the notes right.

'Aw…' Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, and leaned closer so that both of their noses almost touched. 'Please sing. For me…?'

'…'

'Please…?'

'Oh, Alright. No harm in that. Now get those puppy eyes away from me, you insufferable git!' Arthur pushed him away, and Alfred let himself be pushed. He grinned and danced like a child.

'Yes! Go Artie! You're the best!'

Arthur rolled his eyes again. 'Insufferable git.' He repeated, but those who heard him saying it will definitely notice the affection under the tone.

* * *

Most people that had heard the new song were touched. From the lyrics and the Kines logo on it, it was actually pretty obvious that it's about a gay relationship, even though it was never stated specifically, and there was never a statement on the song.

It was currently the best song that ranked in the top 5 for most of the song list available in the country.

There were a lot of people wondering why it was a new singer singing the song instead of the famous Bonnefoy; some of Bonnefoy's fans were even demanding for him to sing it.

So he did, in the end. But there was a clear difference between his and Arthur's version. And people had liked Arthur's version even better.

Arthur was smug about it for months.

And then, after a while, it died down, replaced by newer songs. But it was always a touching song for Arthur and Alfred, because it signified a problem, a hurdle in their love life, and they had overcame it, and became even closer because of it.

The song, I'm Okay (Not), was always a reminder for them to not keep any secrets from each other, and know that they had always loved each other, and always will, in the future.

* * *

I'm Okay (Not)

You turned towards me and frowned,

And asked if I'm okay?

I just smiled, said I'm fine, and took your hand,

And we left that place behind, let it be the past.

x

I could feel your piercing glance,

I don't want to admit it.

So I turned, and kissed you, and damn everybody else

That winced and looked away, damn them all to hell.

x

Because I thought that I'm okay,

But tears were threatening to fall.

We are just two normal human that had fallen in love.

Oh I'm not okay.

x

I faked my nonchalance,

Because I don't want you to hurt.

I know you cared about me, but I cared about you more.

So yes, I am okay.

x

You knew that I was not okay,

But you just left it alone.

'Cuz you are so careful with me like I am an angel made of glass,

Weak and so fragile.

x

But I told you, I'm okay.

Damn those people that can't accept

The fact that we are just the same as any other lovers

Don't give me that look.

x

I am really okay,

No you did not see me crying.

We did not do anything wrong, we have nothing to fear.

x

Because I thought that I'm okay,

But tears were threatening to fall.

We are just two normal human that had fallen in love.

Oh I'm not okay.

x

* * *

Okay. Here's the things. the lyrics up there was actually based on a chinese song. When I mean based, I mean that this lyric can actually be sung using the melody of that particular chinese song. Get me so far?

Like, here's a song. There's the original lyric for this song, and here's another lyric for this song too.

So, to listen to the song: Go youtube, search for 寂寞先生 曹格 (Mr. Lonesome, by Cary Chaw). Click on the first or second video - if i'm not mistaken, the first is the official MV, and the second is the chinese lyrics for the song.

If you are lazy, then you can just treat this as a poem. I'm okay with it. ^^

xxfelicialovescatsxx

-Because cats are adorable, and you can never say no to a cat's cute face. XD


End file.
